The Unknown Love
by OGIHCI ICHIGO
Summary: Rukia decides to show a different side of herself and is surised to find that Ichigo likes it.
1. The Unknown Love

Ichigo started his new life just trying to save his family by trusting in a complete stranger to become a shinigami. Becoming this shinigami, it granted him a great deal of strength and speed that he didn't even know he had within himself. This new spirit form that he obtained gave him the ability to save his family from a horror that no normal teenager should have to deal with. This person that Kurosaki Ichigo met goes by the name of Rukia. After Ichigo obtains this new power, he and Rukia start to spend a lot of time together as she helps Ichigo master this new found power. Fighting all these monsters called "hallow" he found it as a good way to finally relax in life. He realized that he has also made new friends and even gotten a lot closer to his old ones. After some time Ichigo found out that Rukia has been living in his closet because she has no place of her own to go to because she is still a member of the 13 protection squads of Soul Society.

One night after a long battle of hallow that are trying to invade the city, Ichigo and Rukia decided it was finally time to go home and rest up for they still have to wake up bright and early the next morning (by this time it was only a few short hours away) for school. Their friends were already getting suspicious as for all the times they both ditch class together and the many many days they just don't show up at all. After their journey home so they can sleep, it was almost like any other night Rukia went to the closet to go to bed and Ichigo changed and decided to use the bathroom real quick before he finally went to bed. Well Ichigo was away in the bathroom Rukia thought she would surprise for a really hard long days work him and hide under his sheets. When Ichigo finally made it back to his room he shed off almost all his cloths and dove right into his bed not even noticing the abnormal lump that was there. As soon as he hit there was a loud "MMMPPPPHHHH!!"

Ichigo's first reaction was to flip out and jump off his bed. After a few seconds for Rukia to catch her breath she sat up on the bed. Ichigo was surprised as ever to find Rukia laying in his bed half undressed. This startled him so much that well leaning up against the wall he slowly fell to the floor and hugged his knees as he tried to figure things out and put stuff together in his mind and find some rationality so all this made sense at least on some level. After he sat there zoned out in his own mind Rukia decided she better explain things to him so he calms down. After several long moments of silence she gets enough courage to walk over to him and grab him by the hands and sit down in front of him so they can discuss things. She tried to just tell him that she didn't know what she was doing but Ichigo was smart enough not to take that excuse. He was calmed down enough to actually hold a full conversation with her. He turned the whole thing to were he was now asking her questions trying to get the full answer. And as every second went by Rukia's face kept getting brighter and brighter red.

After about fifteen minuets Ichigo managed to get Rukia to admit that she had feeling for him and that is what made her do this whole thing. Ichigo, who is no longer shy with Rukia admits to her "I also like you too." For the rest of the night they both sat there on his floor just talking discussing each other, likes and dislikes, and even what they want to be able to do with each other in the future. Before ether of them could realize it, the sun was already peeking threw Ichigo's blinds. They began to hurry to get ready for they both knew his dad would be coming in for a surprise attack on Ichigo to wake him up. Ichigo, in spite of giving more time for Rukia to ether hide or escape, planed his own surprise attack for his dad

After managing to get past his dad Rukia and Ichigo had a long quiet walk ahead of them. They tried to play the day as if it were just like any other day, but that only made things even more awkward and threw the whole day off. Everyone quickly became suspicious and Chad even stopped Ichi to talk to him to see if they were using drugs. Some how they managed to get through the day without any real big problems. They ended up racing home so that they could continue were they left off from this morning, but Rukia had something else in mind for their evening activities.


	2. The Long Night

Once they got into Ichigo's room without letting anyone else in the house know they were their Ichigo locked the door so that no one else would be able to interrupt what they will be doing. They quickly put away all their things from school and and Rukia got him off guard. She wrapped her arms around him right as he was turning away from his desk towards her. In the time it took Ichigo to put away his school things Rukia was already half way out of her shirt. He started to realize just how much he was attracted to her as he found himself unable to stop his own body from squeezing her just tight enough to bring their faces close enough together to actually touch one another. Ichigo was shocked at how soft her face was, even though her skin had that soft look the touch we even better. As they stood there together he started to hesitate, he had no clue to how far she wanted to go or how far he _could_ go for that matter. But then out of no were she kissed him. Such a kiss to were instead of fighting it he accepted it, he kissed back and through all the emotions they caused for one another they fell to his bed to only hold each other tighter together.

Rukia rolled over on top of Ichigo so she was straddling him to keep him pined right were she wanted him. He was surprised at how Rukia acted like she knew what she wanted and how to get it without even stopping for a second. After finishing taking off her shirt, she leaned back over to continue the kiss that they started, but before she brought her face all the way to his, Ichigo rolled over to were now he was the one on top. It was now his turn to take off his shirt but as he tried to sit up Rukia pulled him back down so she could kiss him some more. All these emotions and the excitement of this finally happening mad him turn to putty in Rukia's hands. He didn't even try to fight back away he just let her take control of the whole situation.

Rukia took back the position on top, using a little extra strength to be able to move Ichigo, so she can really turn things more in to how she wanted them to end up. As they continued to kiss Ichigo ran one of his hands up towards Rukia's next, and the other down to her waist so he could keep her close to him. Rukia in response tangled both of her hands in Ichi's hair to keep their faces close together so that the kiss would not have to stop, for in that kiss, the rest of the world stopped. They were in their own plane, a world that keeps no worries nor troubles, a world derived from peace, a world that runs off of love.

This dream world quickly came crashing down as both of them were startled by the loud ponding and screaming from the other side of Ichigo's door. Time was not what Ichigo or Rukia were thinking about so when they heard that it was dinner time it was a shock. Ichigo had to come up with some lame excuse for Rukia to be able to come over and eat with them so they wouldn't have to be away from each other for too long at one time. They sat in the living room with the rest of the family for a movie. It was an unusual thing for all of the Kurosaki family to be together at the same time long enough for a movie, but things slowly started to drift away from the movie when the rest of the family noticed that Rukia and Ichigo were sitting way to close together for just being friends. And nothing stopped Ichigo's two sisters from being nosy and asking a thousand questions on what is going on between them.

Rukia was still a little shy to the rest of the family so she got really embarrassed and excused herself from the room just in time to miss Ichigo yelling at his family for messing in business that is not their own. After the nice little lecture that he gave his family he went to make sure that Rukia was still ok and not upset with him or his family. Just as Ichigo turned around the corner to head up the stairs, there she was, glowing from the moon light that was shining through the open window at the top of the stairs. Her hair hung down and flowed gracefully through the air as she waltzed down the stairs to hold the man of her dreams. Ichigo, who was still lost in the amazing sight of Rukia, could not think of what to do once she got to him. At the second that her lips met his natural instinct kicked in for Ichigo. He led her out his window onto a small piece of the roof were they could lay together in peace away from the rest of the world and just look up at the stars.

As they lay there, Rukia's head lay on his chest to were she could hear his every breath, every heart beat, even every time that his stomach growled at him. As the night went on nether of them dared to say a word for the moment seemed so fragile that even the slightest whisper would cause the whole moment to shatter and they would wake up from this moment that was even to good to be a dream. Later in the night, as the moon began to get low, Ichigo realized that Rukia had fallen asleep. He carefully carried her from the roof back into his room were he lay her upon his bed. He made sure she was set for the whole night then sat on the floor next to the bed staring at the wall trying to figure out how all of this started.


End file.
